


Angel Daddies

by Aliseia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Forse puoi capire… come mi sono sentito io, quando tre giorni fa Castiel mi ha riferito la notizia. Volevo partire, Sam. Fare qualunque cosa, diventare un mostro… per poi catapultarmi in Purgatorio. È stato Castiel a farmi desistere. Mi ha detto che sarebbe andato lui… ha il potere per farlo… E quella sera stessa… Si è letteralmente consumato, davanti ai miei occhi. “Tre giorni” mi ha detto. “Te lo riporterò in tre giorni”…» Dean si fermò. I suoi occhi erano lucidi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Genere: Slash – Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Pairing: Sam/Gadreel; Dean/Castiel  
> Note: Questo è un mio headcanon, dove introduco due personaggi originali molto vicini a Sam e Dean. Un AU, ambientato in un futuro molto prossimo  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a Eric Kripke, nonché agli altri autori e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Nell’aria fredda ma limpida di fine inverno Msr Raven poteva scrutare a fondo l’orizzonte, per curiosare senza malizia in direzione dei suoi vicini. L’uomo alto e dinoccolato camminava lento, l’andatura elastica e inconfondibile, le gambe lunghissime che sembravano procedere ognuna per proprio conto. Che strano individuo… Un bell’uomo, nell’insieme. Molto prestante. Con quel viso un po’ duro, e i lunghi occhi grigi. E certi zigomi affilati come lame… Un po’ strano, comunque.  
Avanzava tranquillo, con le solite confezioni di cibo macrobiotico.  
Quel bizzarro individuo, lungo lungo e sempre un po’ smarrito, stava tornando a casa dal suo amico Sam.  
La signora Raven trovava che Sam fosse molto carino e gentile.  
Ma non era proprio sicura che i due fossero solo amici.  
*

«Buonasera, vorrei parlare con Sam Winchester»  
La ragazzina sulla soglia non doveva avere più di dieci anni. Un manto di capelli nero come la notte scendeva a incorniciarle il viso e dietro a coprirle la schiena. Graziosa e delicata, con due profondi occhi verdi che sembravano più scuri nel contrasto con l’incarnato pallido.  
Gadreel inclinò la testa, fece uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. «Te lo chiamo subito. E tu… sei?» la sua gentilezza non riuscì a dissimulare la strana inquietudine che quella creatura gli comunicava.  
«Mi chiamo Amanda. E tu sei… un angelo, non è vero?»  
Gadreel sussultò, una mano alzata come a proteggersi dall’attento esame della giovanetta. «Come…» mormorò. La mano che aveva sollevato scese in un tocco titubante, delicato, come una carezza sul pallido volto della ragazzina. Gadreel socchiuse gli occhi, e sentì una vibrazione ben nota provenire da lei. Qualche cosa che, incredibilmente, gli riempì gli occhi di lacrime.  
«Sì» rispose lei a una domanda che non era stata formulata.

Sam stava scendendo veloce le scale, un po’ allarmato. Il campanello alle undici di sera, una bimba sulla soglia che incredibilmente vagava da sola, una strada isolata di periferia. Ce n’era abbastanza per allarmare chiunque, e per spingere un esperto cacciatore del soprannaturale ad afferrare una pistola prima di farsi vedere.  
Lei sorrise. «Ciao, Sam Winchester.»  
Sam alzò un sopracciglio. «Ciao…» «Amanda» suggerì Gadreel, che ora guardava confuso dall’uno all’altra, gli occhi ancora lucidi. «Io… vi lascio da soli» aggiunse in fretta l’angelo.  
Sam lo guardò con un misto di sorpresa e di rimprovero. Se dunque quella soave fanciulla aveva qualche cosa di strano, come subito era sembrato anche a lui… che cosa passava nella testa di Gadreel per decidere di lasciarlo da solo con lei?  
L’angelo scosse la testa, abbozzò un sorriso. «Parla con lei» aggiunse poi, sibillino.  
Quando Amanda sorrise a sua volta Sam allargò le braccia in un gesto di esasperazione. «Posso sapere cosa sta succedendo?»  
Ma la giovane rispose con un’altra domanda. «Posso entrare?»  
Rapidamente Gadreel si tirò in disparte, mentre la fanciulla faceva il suo ingresso e Sam sopra la sua testa fulminava l’angelo con uno sguardo furioso dei suoi.  
Amanda si guardò intorno. La luce artificiale la rendeva più normale, meno eterea e spettrale, Ma non meno bella. «Resta, angelo.» disse lei tranquilla.  
Gadreel imbarazzato annuì, ma la mano di Sam era già alla pistola. «Che – cosa - sei?» scandì il cacciatore.  
«Il mio nome è Amanda – rispose calma la ragazza – Sono la figlia di Sarah Blake»  
Sam si liberò della mano con cui Gadreel aveva provato a fermarlo, poi lasciò cadere il suo braccio «Sarah… Blake… Quella Sarah…» la sua non era nemmeno una domanda, solo un sospiro affannato che lo riportava indietro nel tempo. Vecchi amori e vecchi dolori.  
Poi la mano si strinse ancora sul manico della pistola, ma Sam non alzò il braccio «Sarah Blake aveva una sola figlia, di nome Bess… Che ora dovrebbe avere… la metà dei tuoi anni. La figlia di un uomo di nome Ian…» Sam recitava una litania remota, sorpreso di ricordare il nome del marito di Sarah, la donna che lui e Dean non erano riusciti a salvare.  
«Sarah Blake aveva due figlie – la bambina fissò gli intensi occhi verdi in quelli di Sam – La sua primogenita non è figlia di Ian, ma è nata dal breve incontro con un ragazzo di nome…»  
«No.» mormorò Sam sedendo pesantemente sul vecchio divano, la testa tra le mani. Gli occhi di lei non lasciavano il suo viso, seminascosto da una ciocca di capelli neri. La bambina era così assorbita dal loro surreale colloquio che a stento sentì la mano di Gadreel sulla propria spalla. La voce pacata dell’angelo che le mormorava «Siediti, Amanda» L’angelo dovette ripeterlo due volte, mentre quella vibrazione così familiare si trasmetteva a lui dalla piccola figura in tensione.  
Poi Amanda sollevò il capo, sorridendo e con gli occhi velati di lacrime «Grazie…» mormorò in direzione di quel grande uomo dall’aria un po’ ruvida, e sollevando appena il mento in attesa del nome. «Gadreel…» rispose lui alla muta richiesta.  
«Gadreel.» ripeté lei con voce argentina. E l’angelo pensò che nella sua vita infinita mai tanto rapidamente aveva giurato fedeltà a qualcuno, come avvenne nell’istante in cui lei disse il suo nome.  
Il bel volto contratto di Sam riemerse dal doloroso stupore in cui lei lo aveva gettato. «Io non c’ero… mormorò. E lei non me l’ha detto…» La mente tornava alla ragazza bellissima che in un pomeriggio di tanti anni prima aveva alleviato la sua solitudine, quando lui e Dean avevano avuto un fuori programma a New Paltz, New York. E Dean, complice e soddisfatto, si era allontanato sull’Impala lamentando una carenza di fast food decenti, tornando solo a sera inoltrata.  
Evidentemente felice delle proprie scoperte, poiché anche dopo, mentre lasciavano in auto la cittadina dove avevano affrontato il ritratto stregato, Sam non era riuscito a strappargli quel sorrisino dal viso. Nemmeno assestando un pugno sulla sua gamba, o minacciando di gettare in corsa l’ineffabile trancio di torta sotto cellophane che Dean aveva conservato per la colazione del giorno dopo.  
«Io non c’ero.» Sam alzò gli occhi su di lei.

Amanda sospirò di sollievo.  
Sam Winchester era come lo aveva immaginato. Non le aveva chiesto né perché né come. Sam sapeva già tutto, dal primo momento in cui lei aveva pronunciato il nome di Sarah, e lui l’aveva guardata negli occhi.  
Sam Winchester non le chiedeva perché era lì. Lui sapeva. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per dirgli che una bambina di nome “Amanda”, “che deve essere amata”, non può restare con un padre adottivo travolto dal dolore e dall’impegno di una “vera” figlia, una figlia biologica. Così aveva detto Ian, lamentandosi con il vicino. Amanda era scesa in garage, senza farsi notare, e con la bici aveva raggiunto la biblioteca. Un percorso che conosceva bene, una meta per lei usuale. Una delle tante cose per cui era sempre “quella un po’ strana”, per vicini e coetanei.  
La mente analitica di Amanda non smetteva di lavorare. Se Ian non era il suo padre biologico, non era possibile che questi fosse tra gli abitanti di New Paltz. Sarah glielo avrebbe detto. Sarah sarebbe tornata da lui. Perché Sarah era così: fedele e leale.  
Doveva trattarsi di qualcuno di passaggio. Qualcuno un po’ strano, come Amanda…  
Il resto si era rivelato tra le pagine dei giornali di dieci anni prima.

E ora quell’uomo un po’ strano, che aveva i suoi stessi occhi, la guardava tra le lacrime e tendeva le mani. «Sono qui, Amanda». Quando affondò la testa sulla sua spalla, Amanda trovò anche il modo di sorridere ancora a Gadreel, che discretamente stava lasciando la stanza, e che le strizzò l’occhio.  
E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo riuscì ancora a dare un senso al proprio nome.

*  
«Voglio parlare con Sam.» la voce profonda di Dean lo colpì come un pugno in faccia.  
«Certo.» rispose Gadreel, asciutto.  
Quella visita non lo stupiva, dal momento che Sam cercava un incontro da mesi. Da quella sera in cui aveva ritrovato Amanda, che ora viveva con loro.  
Su consiglio di un avvocato Sam si era mosso senza troppo clamore, prima contattando il padre adottivo della bambina, poi chiedendo un test di paternità di cui non aveva alcun bisogno, ma che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per convincere i giudici.  
Ian non avrebbe fatto alcun problema, come aveva osservato la stessa Amanda (e Sam l’aveva stretta a sé, e Gadreel timidamente le aveva sfiorato i capelli, incapaci ormai entrambi di immaginare una vita lontani da lei). Ma una coppia di uomini che pur senza dare scandalo vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto, non era il nucleo familiare più gradito in un’aula di tribunale. Nemmeno in uno stato progressista come l’Illinois.  
Per questa, e per tante ragioni, Sam voleva parlare con Dean di persona. Per mesi l’aveva pregato, senza anticipargli nulla o quasi. “Ho grandi novità, Dean” “Ho bisogno di parlare con te” “Ho bisogno di te”. Nemmeno quest’ultima preghiera, che un tempo avrebbe spinto Dean ad attraversare l’inferno, e non in senso metaforico, aveva incrinato il muro testardo che il più vecchio dei Winchester aveva alzato tra loro.  
La scoperta che Sam collaborava con il redivivo Gadreel era già abbastanza sconvolgente da farlo infuriare. Ma sentirsi dire che i due erano amanti… questa cosa lo aveva mandato fuori di testa.  
Gadreel… l’assassino di Kevin. Non importava che Gadreel agli occhi di tutti si fosse redento, sacrificandosi per salvare Castiel e gli altri angeli. Dean non perdonava. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
E Sam… Sam… I due non erano solo amici, cosa che già lo devastava oltre ogni dire. Erano amanti. Amanti! Il pensiero faceva contorcere le sue viscere.  
Dean avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto, e spesso lo faceva, a pochi isolati da loro, nella casa che era stata del loro nonno, Henry Winchester.  
Vicino e lontanissimo, nelle sere in cui gridava, ubriaco di whiskey scadente, con il solo Castiel che gli restava accanto. Nelle sere in cui vomitava la sua rabbia, e Castiel lo stringeva forte, prendendo anche qualche pugno e qualche insulto, che il giorno dopo si sarebbero aggiunti al suo carico di amarezza.  
Castiel era sconvolto, sentiva che Dean si stava perdendo, di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto contattare Sam, o Gadreel. Ma la sua devozione disperata gli impediva una mossa del genere. Dean, il “suo” intrattabile Dean, non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
E poi lui non aveva alcun diritto. Non era suo fratello, Non era il suo amante.  
A quanto pare, era solo un angelo caduto nel posto sbagliato, che amava la persona sbagliata.  
*  
Gadreel sostenne l’esame accurato dei verdi occhi di Dean. Ma quando lo sguardo grigio dell’angelo divenne troppo comprensivo, il biondo cacciatore lo scostò bruscamente. «Sam? – gridò – Sammy?!»  
Sam corse, lasciando la cucina. «Dean!» Il più giovane dei Winchester aprì le braccia, ma come una furia Dean si sciolse dall’abbraccio, sprofondando nel divano. Era dimagrito. Un velo rossiccio di barba velava le sue guance scavate, facendolo sembrare un grosso lupo infuriato.  
«Che cos’hai? Stai bene?» il tono di Sam divenne improvvisamente gelido.  
Dean alzò lo sguardo «T’importa?»  
«Certo che m’importa, Dean – rispose Sam con voce tagliente – perché pensi che ti abbia chiamato per mesi?»  
«Oh, non so… Magari ora che in Illinois hanno ammesso i matrimoni gay…»  
Sam strinse i pugni «È questo il problema, Dean? Tu mi tagli fuori dalla tua vita, non rispondi alle mie telefonate… perché io vado a letto con un uomo?»  
L’espressione fece comunque sobbalzare Dean. Distolse lo sguardo, restando a lungo con gli occhi bassi, le mani intrecciate e il capo chino. Poi rialzò gli occhi «Non è il letto, Sam – disse comunque arrossendo – Ma l’uomo… Se vogliamo chiamarlo tale… L’angelo che ha ucciso Kevin. Quello per cui ora stai preparando la cena…»  
Sam alzò la mano, come per fermare un’ulteriore frase che lo avrebbe costretto a picchiare il fratello. «Non spetta a me giudicarlo, Dean. E neanche a te» Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco.  
Poi Sam, contraendo la fronte come faceva quando era particolarmente preoccupato, si sedette di fronte a lui. Le mani sulle ginocchia, cercò lo sguardo del fratello «Né spetta a me perdonarlo, Io posso solo dirti… che Gadreel è la creatura più gentile, generosa e comprensiva che io abbia mai conosciuto… Che mi conosce come forse neanche tu. Che vuole aiutarci, e difficilmente potremmo avere un alleato tanto devoto e leale… - poi, dopo una pausa - Che io lo amo… e che lui odia se stesso. Più di quanto lo potrai mai odiare tu »  
Ma Dean era già dall’altra parte della stanza. Alzatosi di scatto alla frase “io lo amo”, aveva afferrato la giacca di jeans e fissava l’uscita. Sam però continuava imperterrito, lo sguardo implacabile sul fratello «Non sto neanche a dirti quanto tutto questo sia difficile. Quanto sia amaro avere accanto una creatura che soffre ogni giorno i rimorsi più atroci. Quanto sia duro soffrire di rimorsi per causa sua… perdonarlo, solo per quei rimorsi, bada bene, e sapere che lui non lo può fare. E sapere che mio fratello… la mia famiglia, il mio tutto, a sua volta non lo perdonerà mai»  
«Ah, bene! – Dean fece un passo indietro e tornò al centro della stanza – dunque dovrei pure sentirmi in colpa… per… per il fatto di odiarlo» Dean sembrava incerto. Qualche cosa nelle parole di Sam gli scaldava il cuore, ma non voleva fermarsi per analizzare.  
«Mi hai abbandonato, Sam – allargò le braccia, cercando le parole - hai abbandonato tutto quello in cui credevamo»  
Sam sapeva quale delle due affermazioni era davvero venuta dal cuore, fece un passo avanti per tentare un nuovo abbraccio, ma in quel momento entrò Gadreel.  
Aveva indossato il giubbetto di pelle. «La cena è pronta, ragazzi. Poiché anche io cucino, Dean. L’ho lasciata di là. Io esco, voi dovete parlare…» Il tono un po’ arrogante non nascondeva la sua costernazione. Le mura di quella casa non erano abbastanza spesse per lo squisito udito di un angelo. Né il suo cuore abbastanza preparato per sentire una dichiarazione d’amore, rubata alla conversazione mentre affettava carote per il contorno macrobiotico. «La tua mano sanguina!» esclamò Sam avvicinandosi. «Non è niente» mormorò Gadreel sfilando le dita da quelle di Sam.  
Dean si scostò, ma fissandoli entrambi senza nascondere il proprio risentimento. «Non troppa fretta, angelo – disse in tono gelido – mi servi anche tu»  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, stupito, mentre Gadreel saettava lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, «Molto bene – sospirò l’angelo – Amanda, vuoi aiutarmi ad apparecchiare? »  
Dean spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto, mentre una graziosa bambina bruna faceva il suo ingresso con una candida tovaglia tra le braccia.

*

Dean faceva roteare il cucchiaio nel brodo fumante della zuppa di miso. La testa bassa, lo sguardo intento ai piccoli vortici nella materia bollente. Alzò occhi gonfi di pianto. «Ma voi due mangiate sempre questa roba?» «Noi tre – lo corresse Sam – Questa roba è molto salutare, e a noi piace» Il più giovane dei Winchester faticava a mantenersi serio, mentre descriveva al fratello le virtù della cucina macrobiotica. Un’occhiata scambiata con Gadreel, e questi fece per alzarsi da tavola. Ma prima l’angelo aggiunse «Alla bambina piacciono anche cibi… normali… tipo le fry chips…» Nel sentire che nominava Amanda, Dean alzò di scatto la testa, ferendo l’angelo con un’occhiata sprezzante. Poi, come intimidito, abbassò ancora gli occhi e voltando appena il capo si decise ad affrontare lo sguardo di lei.  
Quando Sam, con poche e precise parole, gli aveva raccontato la storia di Amanda, Dean era stato costretto a sedersi. L’uomo che aveva affrontato l’inferno, che era risorto, che aveva visto risorgere e tornare familiari e amici, era senza parole e senza difese di fronte ad un evento in fondo così banale. Una figlia inaspettata, il dono imprevisto di un solo pomeriggio d’amore. Si era seduto, Dean, senza più riuscire a guardarla. Sam aveva portato in fretta un bicchierino di scotch, di quello buono. Ma Dean non aveva toccato né cibo né bevande, durante i lunghi istanti in cui aveva fissato la sobria e fumante zuppa macrobiotica. Era restato così, a testa bassa, giocando appena con le posate. E piangendo. Non riusciva a smettere.  
Ora però, che i suoi occhi avevano trovato quelli di Amanda, non la smetteva più di parlare. «Voglio dire – aggiunse schiarendosi la voce – siamo sicuri che questa roba abbia tutte le sostanze nutritive giuste per… per lei?» Al solo alitare del pronome i suoi occhi s’inumidirono di nuovo.  
Amanda si alzò. Dritta e sorridente, arrivò davanti a Dean con la leggerezza di una farfalla. «Qui sono felice, zio Dean. E mangio anche molto bene – rise della sua risata argentina – E tu come stai? C’è chi pensa a te?» Senza timore la bimba alzò la mano sui corti capelli a spazzola di Dean, sorridendo al ruvido contatto. Dean trattenne il fiato, poi guardandola intensamente la strinse a sé.  
Gadreel si alzò, afferrò il giubbetto. Un breve cenno a Sam ed era già fuori.  
Dean rimase così, abbracciato alla nipote, per un tempo lunghissimo che a tutti loro sembrò troppo breve.  
Allora Sam voltò la faccia, per il pudore di una lacrima cocente che gli bruciava la guancia. Dean era una fontana, arrivò persino a soffocare un singhiozzo. «Va tutto bene, zio Dean. Adesso poi Gadreel è andato a prendere i panini, e le fry chips…» Amanda sfiorò la barba di Dean, gli sorrise ancora.  
Dean la guardò a lungo, senza parlare. «È il tuo ritratto…» mormorò infine rivolto a Sam, ma senza smettere di fissarla.  
Sam sorrise, passando rapidamente una mano sotto l’occhio. «In certe cose ricorda anche la madre» disse con la voce piena di tenerezza.  
Dean allora lo guardò. «Perché non me l’hai detto? »  
«Perché non me l’hai chiesto?» rispose Sam.  
«Che razza di risposta è? Come facevo a sapere…» sbottò Dean.  
«Perché non mi chiedevi come stavo? Perché non rispondevi alle mie telefonate?» un’ombra di risentimento affiorò nella voce di Sam.  
«Sei un idiota» borbottò Dean scuotendo la testa, e stringendo ancora a sé la bambina «Tuo padre è un idiota – le mormorò all’orecchio – ma non temere. Adesso ci sono io»  
«Sì, zio Dean» rispose lei stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Amanda si voltò, guardando il padre, e districandosi a fatica dalla stretta di Dean tornò a sedersi.  
Sam si alzò lentamente, mentre Dean ritrovava la sua aria insolente. Lo guardò con un sorrisetto, mentre l’altro gli stava di fronte con le braccia lungo i fianchi, un po’ imbarazzato. Poi Dean scattò in piedi, e si concessero finalmente l’abbraccio che avevano così a lungo rimandato.  
«Sono felice che sei qui » disse Sam sulla sua spalla. Dean strinse più forte. Poi, lentamente, si staccò da lui. «Non dirlo troppo presto, Sam» mormorò scuotendo la testa, un’occhiata intensa che rapidamente fuggì l’esame di Sam.

In quel momento entrò Gadreel, le braccia cariche di pacchetti. «Ho hamburger vegetali… hamburger di carne – sospiro di sollievo di Dean – e le fry chips ». Con una risata Amanda si alzò per aiutarlo a posare i pacchetti, sbirciando golosa nei contenitori. I suoi occhi erano raggianti, e come quelli di Sam sembravano più chiari quando la gioia li illuminava.  
Gadreel si piegò sulle ginocchia, inclinò la testa e prese le piccole mani tra le sue «Va bene, principessa?» Amanda unì le mani deliziata, poi con le braccia circondò il collo dell’angelo «Sono felice che sei qui, Gadreel» mormorò solenne prima di posare un bacio veloce sulla sua fronte corrucciata. Gadreel fece uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, si rialzò prendendola in braccio, poi entrambi guardarono i Winchester.  
Sam e Dean li fissavano un po’ preoccupati. Una lunga occhiata tra Sam e Gadreel suggerì all’angelo cosa fare. «Noi prendiamo un paio di panini e andiamo di là a guardare la tv » disse Gadreel senza smettere di fissare il proprio amante. Sam annuì. Dean distolse lo sguardo.  
Amanda, seria, sistemò tra le braccia i pacchetti che l’angelo le porgeva. «A dopo, papà. A dopo, zio Dean» poi sorridendo, a Gadreel «Le fry chips, mi raccomando!»  
Dean abbozzò un sorriso, mentre Sam si sedeva. «Lei…» mormorò il fratello più grande. «Ha… poteri – confermò Sam – poteri psichici…» «È una cosa… pericolosa…» disse Dean, un’ombra sul volto. «Sì…» Sam fece una lunga pausa «Ma noi la proteggeremo» rispose, riferendosi evidentemente anche a Gadreel. «La proteggeremo» annuì Dean.  
«Dimmi» incalzò il più giovane senza altri preamboli. La ragione della vista di Dean era ancora un mistero.  
Con un sospiro Dean sprofondò nel divano. «Ti ricordi di Anna Milton?» cominciò.  
Sam sobbalzò. «Certo! Come potrei dimenticare?»  
Dean si guardò le mani, poi tornò a fissare il fratello «Incredibile come il destino… - Dean sembrava molto in difficoltà, si tormentava le mani, accennava uno strano sorrisetto imbarazzato, poi riprendeva sospirando - Noi condividiamo lo stesso destino, anche quando siamo separati »  
«Dean, ti dispiacerebbe essere più diretto?» sbottò Sam con rabbia impaziente. L’ansia montava di nuovo in lui, e quell’attesa non lo aiutava di certo.  
«Anna era incinta »  
Sam fece un balzo indietro sul divano «Stai scherzando»  
«Magari » mormorò Dean.  
«Perché “magari”?» s’inalberò Sam. «Dean… - disse poi sporgendosi fino ad afferrare le braccia del fratello - il bambino è vivo? È … è tuo? È in pericolo?»  
«Wow wow wow… una domanda alla volta – Dean cercava di darsi un contegno, ma le sue mani tremavano. Poi alzò su di lui uno sguardo grave «È vivo, sì. O almeno credo. È … mio. O così dicono gli angeli. E… no, non è un bambino, Sam. È un nephilim, un abominio. » Gli occhi di Dean erano pieni di dolore, e insieme di una strana tenerezza.  
«Ma cosa dici?» mormorò Sam. «Dean… è tuo figlio…»  
Gli occhi del biondo cacciatore s’inumidirono di nuovo «Anna era un angelo, Sam. E tu sai cosa si dice dei nephilim. Il creato non li vuole… Sono mostri, Sammy» la sua voce aveva una nota dolce, mentre diceva quelle cose crudeli.  
Sam si alzò di scatto. «Non m’importa niente! Il bambino è un Winchester, è mio nipote, e noi lo andiamo a prendere!» La sua mano artigliò l’aria, e si strinse a pugno a pochi centimetri dal volto di Dean. Ma non era una minaccia, bensì un’incitazione. Dean afferrò quel pugno chiuso, e facendosi leva sul braccio di Sam si alzò per stringerlo ancora a sé «Quanto mi sei mancato – sospirò – il mio Sammy… sempre in difesa dei reietti…» Si staccò da lui, per proseguire con inaspettata calma: «Sono state le mie parole, quando Castiel mi riferì le voci degli angeli – Quella creatura è mia, Sam. È un Winchester… E io lo proteggerei anche se fosse un demone dell’inferno…»  
Sam rispose con un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ma non è così semplice…- lui non è qui. Anna è morta, ricordi? Io credo… Sammy… che ci abbiano raccontato tante stronzate sull’aldilà degli angeli. Lo stesso Castiel… non è che ne sappia molto – con aria pensosa Dean tornò a sedersi – Sembra che… quei bastardi abbiano diverse opzioni… Le prigioni del Paradiso, per esempio, come è capitato a Gadreel – Sam lo fissò – o… il Purgatorio… Non è quello il luogo dove confluiscono i mostri? Il Purgatorio, Sam. – Dean fece una smorfia – Lei era incinta quando Michael la uccise. E… tu lo sai come sono da quelle parti. Non sia mai che a pagare sia un innocente… A quanto pare il Capo, lassù, non intendeva sacrificare il pargoletto insieme alla sua colpevole madre, e li ha spediti entrambi in Purgatorio…»  
Sam impallidì «È un incubo…» mormorò.  
«Ci puoi giurare – riprese Dean – E forse puoi immaginare… o forse no – disse Dean lanciando un’occhiata alla porta del soggiorno, dove Amanda e Gadreel guardavano la televisione – Forse puoi capire… come mi sono sentito io, quando tre giorni fa Castiel mi ha riferito la notizia. Volevo partire, Sam. Fare qualunque cosa, diventare un mostro… per poi catapultarmi in Purgatorio. È stato Castiel a farmi desistere. Mi ha detto che sarebbe andato lui… ha il potere per farlo… E quella sera stessa… ragazzi, sembrava una torcia umana… Si è letteralmente consumato, davanti ai miei occhi. Un’autocombustione, una cosa orrenda… anche piuttosto fica, ma per lo più orrenda. “Tre giorni” mi ha detto. “Te lo riporterò in tre giorni”…» Dean si fermò. I suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro. I tre giorni erano probabilmente già trascorsi.  
«Quando…» mormorò Sam. «A mezzanotte» rispose Dean. Erano le undici e mezza.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto subito? » scattò Sam. «Wow… wow… tre giorni… E tre mesi!» aggiunse poi indicando ancora la porta del soggiorno.  
«Ma Amanda era al sicuro!» protestò Sam.

«Posso andare io» la voce di Gadreel, sulla soglia, interruppe la loro discussione.  
«Wow, angelo, non ti hanno insegnato a non origliare?» rispose Dean con aria insolente, ma fissandolo in modo significativo.  
Sam si alzò «Non sei obbligato» disse.  
«Ma è quello che voglio – aggiunse asciutto Gadreel – riporterò indietro mio fratello… e tuo nipote.» Gadreel, seppure pallidissimo, sorrideva.  
Il viso di Sam si deformò in una smorfia di pianto «Grazie» mormorò.  
Dean batté le mani con aria arrogante. «Molto bene, angelo. Sai come fare?»  
Sam lo guardò risentito.  
Dean si avvicinò, ancora con il suo fare indisponente. «Esatto, Sam! Sono qui per chiedere al tuo compagno, una creatura che non sopporto, di rischiare la propria vita per quella di mio figlio… e… del mio migliore amico…»  
Sam lo fissava, senza parlare,  
«E se dovesse riuscire, io comunque non gli perdonerei la morte di Kevin… Se invece dovesse fallire… io non lo piangerò… Anche se non potrei perdonarmi il tuo dolore» Gli occhi di Dean brillavano di rabbia e sdegno, Sam a stento tratteneva le lacrime. Quando Dean allungò una mano verso di lui, Sam gli sfuggì, lasciando la stanza.  
Dean e Gadreel erano soli.  
«Ho preso la mia decisione, Dean» disse Gadreel con tranquillità.  
«Bene» rispose Dean.  
«Io… darei la mia vita per restituirvi Kevin»  
«Io non te lo impedirei» rispose Dean, gelido.

In quel momento rientrò Sam «Ecco qua. Questo è uno dei grimori degli Uomini di Lettere. In questa pagina un incantesimo in enochiano,credo. Henry pensava che si riferisse proprio al Purgatorio, c’è una nota al margine»  
Gadreel prese il libro, le sue mani sfiorarono quelle di Sam. «Sì, è la formula per aprire un portale… Un passaggio per il Purgatorio. Si tratta di un incantesimo molto pericoloso, che consuma la creatura che lo lancia… per poi letteralmente ricomporla dall’altra parte. Qualche cosa che solo un angelo potrebbe sopportare » Gadreel guardò Sam, come per rassicurarlo sulla correttezza della loro scelta.  
«Richiede ingredienti particolari?» domandò Dean.  
«No – rispose Gadreel – solo acqua, fuoco, terra… Gli elementi naturali »  
«Dovrai leggerlo, Sam… la creatura che attraversa il portale deve essere accompagnata dalle parole di un’anima a lei vicina» Gadreel sussurrò le parole porgendo di nuovo il libro a Sam, mentre le loro mani indugiavano, sfiorandosi più a lungo del dovuto.  
Dean si schiarì rumorosamente la voce, ricordando le parole di Castiel «Non ho bisogno di streghe, né di medium, Dean… Ma solo di una persona… a me vicina…». Ricordò la sensazione di dissolversi e poi svanire insieme a Castiel, e quel vuoto doloroso alla bocca dello stomaco quando lui fu sparito. Osservando attentamente Sam e Gadreel, si chiese ancora una volta se fosse normale, provare certe sensazioni per il proprio migliore amico.  
*  
La formula era proprio in enochiano, e Dean non sapeva come Sam avesse imparato a leggerlo. Lo ascoltò, non senza una fitta di gelosia, mentre con la sua bella voce velata accarezzava le sillabe aspre ed evocative della lingua degli angeli. Gadreel aveva spiegato loro ciò che la formula più o meno chiedeva: “confondi i confini, oh tu, viaggiatore, del cielo e delle sue prigioni, del Paradiso e del Purgatorio, della luce e dell’assenza di colore. E sia preda, ciò che in alto è predatore”  
Erano le parole che avrebbero spedito un angelo in Purgatorio. Non un angelo qualsiasi. Gadreel, il traditore del Paradiso.  
Dean era consapevole che quel viaggio, pericoloso per qualsiasi messaggero del cielo, per Gadreel poteva essere fatale. E nonostante i loro rapporti non fossero buoni, nonostante tutta la preoccupazione che provava per Castiel e per la propria sconosciuta creatura, la sua lealtà gli aveva imposto di parlarne con Sam e con lo stesso angelo. Sam aveva scosso la testa «Non sta a me decidere» aveva ripetuto. Ma nei suoi occhi affiorava un tremolio dubbioso che prima non era così evidente.  
Gadreel aveva sorriso, appena un lampo negli occhi grigi «Lo so, Dean. Forse là mi stanno aspettando. Da… sempre. Ma voglio farlo. È deciso.»  
Quando Sam disse “luce” (Gadreel si era soffermato su quelle due parole, che alla lettera erano “luce e ombra”, ed erano molto simili: “ual” e “val”), quando la luce e l’assenza di colore furono evocati e resi quasi tangibili nella penombra della stanza, l’intero edificio cominciò a tremare.  
Amanda corse dentro, spaventata. Il vecchio lampadario a gocce (Dean continuava a non comprendere le scelte estetiche del fratello) vibrava e oscillava come una nuvola elettrica, una piccola aurora boreale, lasciando sulla retina fulgide scie di luce. Poi anche Gadreel cominciò a tremare. Dagli occhi, dalla bocca, schiumava una luce bianca. Sam provò ad avvicinarsi, ma Dean lo fermò. Entrambi strinsero Amanda, che continuava a chiamare Gadreel, mentre la luce che traboccava dai suoi occhi lo avvolgeva in una nuvola abbagliante.  
E poi Gadreel svanì. Nell’aria della stanza c’era un odore di bruciato e di pioggia, sulla pelle sentivano come un crepitio elettrico.  
*  
«Signore? Ho bisogno di aiuto!» la giovane voce proveniva da una piccola figura incappucciata. Una felpa grigia, consunta. Maniche troppo lunghe nascondevano le mani. Il viso era celato dall’ombra, solo la piccola mezzaluna del mento affiorava emettendo come un bagliore di fosforo.  
Gadreel trattenne il fiato. I suoi piedi posavano su un terreno reale, consistente. Le sue narici raccoglievano un violento odore di sangue, metallico e nauseante.  
Tutti i suoi sensi sovrannaturali erano all’erta e potenziati. Solo la vista sembrava, se non inutile, come appiattita. La luce era fievole e livida, velata e insieme crudele. Spettrale.  
Non c’erano colori. Attirato e insieme respinto dalla strana luminosità del bambino, Gadreel fece un passo avanti.  
Chissà quale piccolo mostro aveva davanti. Magari un giovane vampiro, o un travestimento dei leviatani.  
Certo quel giovanetto non poteva essere il figlio di Dean , poiché Gadreel non percepiva la presenza di un altro angelo.  
Cautamente si avvicinò. Una creatura apparentemente inerme gli chiedeva aiuto. Gadreel non poteva dire di no, e forse avrebbe raccolto da lui qualche informazione. «Signore?» ripeté quello con tono un po’ spazientito.  
«Dimmi, ragazzo» sussurrò Gadreel nell’aria grigia. Un passo ulteriore lo riempì di nuova inquietudine. Quella creatura non era umana. O, perlomeno, Gadreel percepiva l’aura elettrica di un altro ordine vitale. Ma questo lo turbava oltre ogni dire.  
Come avesse fiutato la sua ansia, il giovane alzò di scatto la testa, due occhi luccicarono sotto il cappuccio, prima verdi, poi, ad una seconda occhiata, di un bianco abbagliante.  
Una candida dentatura brillò, riflettendosi sulla chiara lama che il giovane aveva sfilato da una tasca della felpa. La vibrazione che ora proveniva da lui era così intensa da essere dolorosa. «Abominio!» gridò l’angelo.  
E la creatura colpì.  
*  
L’ultima cosa che ricordava era una luce bianca. Abbagliante. Senziente. A dire il vero anche vagamente irridente. Il presente era invece dolore. Un dolore profondo, feroce alla spalla destra.  
«Devi scusarlo, Gadreel… è solo un bambino… più o meno… » la voce calda di Castiel era solo parzialmente rassicurante. Un bambino più o meno? Gadreel aprì un occhio. Fu come guardare attraverso un vetro sporco, come scrutare in una pozza d’acqua torbida. Ogni cosa era grigia e offuscata, non c’erano colori ma solo la negazione di ogni tonalità. C’erano un nero opaco, un grigio uniforme, un bianco senza luce. Neri erano i capelli di Castiel, arruffati sulla fronte, due ciocche ribelli incollate al viso da un velo di sudore. Il consueto trench era striato di sangue altrettanto scuro, lunghe venature come ragnatele oscene. «Come stai, Gadreel?» disse Castiel. I suoi occhi avevano il consueto bagliore blu, anche in quella infinita desolazione. Le sue dita, delicatamente posate sulla spalla di Gadreel, emettevano un calore benefico. «Non… sciupare la tua grazia…» mormorò l’angelo ferito. «Non scherzare» Castiel sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Due sottili rughe si formarono sulle guance non rasate. Sembrava stanco e sciupato.  
Gadreel spalancò gli occhi, spostando la propria attenzione sulla figura incappucciata. Ora Gadreel lo percepiva. Nell’irruente creatura vibrava la grazia angelica. Non rifinita, selvatica e grezza come può essere l’istinto in un cucciolo, quando manca l’esperienza per mediare l’impulso.  
Il ragazzo tolse il cappuccio. Aveva corti capelli biondi, o almeno così sembravano nell’atmosfera polverosa, lineamenti regolari e piacevoli, due grandi occhi che, come quelli di Castiel, catturavano la fievole luce del Purgatorio, ma la riverberavano in sfumature verdi. Quando si avvicinò, Gadreel rilevò una familiare costellazione di lentiggini sul suo piccolo naso insolente. Un bambino. Solo un bambino. Bello e sfrontato. Un piccolo cacciatore.  
In tutto e per tutto identico a Dean Winchester.  
Un fiotto di luce bianca attraversò lo squarcio sulla spalla di Gadreel, un calore benefico lo pervase. «Stai bene?» ripeté Castiel. «Ora sì» mormorò Gadreel.  
«È solo un bambino» Castiel rispose ai pensieri dell’angelo ferito.  
No, quello era molto di più di un bambino. Era una creatura ibrida impregnata della grazia degli angeli e della passione degli uomini, un piccolo guerriero che smentiva ogni pregiudizio su quelle creature reiette chiamate nephilim. I figli rinnegati degli umani e dei messaggeri del cielo.  
Ed era solo per la mancanza di altre parole, che Gadreel aveva urlato “abominio”. Con lo stesso stupore avrebbe potuto gridare “meraviglia”, poiché quella era la soverchiante impressione che ne aveva ricevuto.  
Una meraviglia nata dall’amore tra un angelo e un uomo.  
«Te l’ha chiesto Dean?» Gadreel annuì. Poi, con pudore:«La madre…» chiese Gadreel osservando attentamente il proprio fratello angelico. Castiel distolse gli occhi, abbassò la testa.  
«Mia madre, amico, è una faccenda che non ti riguarda!» il bambino aveva fatto un passo avanti, rivelando gli stessi modi impulsivi e sfrontati del padre.  
«È il figlio di Dean…» disse Castiel a mo’ di giustificazione  
«Me ne sono accorto.» rispose Gadreel.  
Ora il giovanetto gli stava di fronte. Gadreel era ancora a terra, il busto appoggiato alla corteccia incolore di un albero. Quello lo fissava dall’alto, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
«Sei amico di mio padre?» chiese il ragazzo senza troppi giri di parole.  
«Direi di no» Gadreel sostenne il suo sguardo limpido e interrogativo. «Sono… amico di Sam Winchester, tuo zio»  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo su Castiel, che li fissava entrambi.  
«Com’è possibile?» chiese a Castiel il piccolo Nephilim, ignorando ostentatamente Gadreel.  
Castiel sembrava boccheggiare alla ricerca di una risposta, ma Gadreel parlò, calmo e grave. «Ho tradito la fiducia di tuo padre. E ho ucciso uno dei suoi migliori amici»  
Il ragazzo strinse la mano sulla lama angelica. «Gadreel è stato ingannato dallo stesso angelo che ha tradito me: Metatron» Castiel si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Ma Gadreel non voleva attenuanti «È uno dei crimini più gravi della mia lunghissima vita. Sono stato ingannato, sì. Ma non costretto. Scoprirai che l’impulso primo di un angelo è quello di obbedire a Dio. Ma la sua coscienza dovrebbe mostrargli sempre, e senza esitazione, quale sia il vero Dio da seguire. Ho sbagliato, e quel sangue innocente ricade su di me, fino alla fine dei tempi… Ora il mio essere, i miei poteri e tutto il tempo che mi resta da vivere sono al servizio del Bene»  
«Non posso essere amico tuo – mormorò il ragazzo - Ma come può esserlo zio Sam?» chiese il bambino rivolgendo ancora lo sguardo a Castiel.  
Gadreel non rispose, fu il suo turno di abbassare gli occhi.  
«C’è una cosa che si chiama perdono» disse Castiel.  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, Gadreel non osò sollevare lo sguardo.  
*  
«Hey, Angelo Strano!» la voce squillante del bambino saettò nell’aria grigia e malata del purgatorio. Gadreel, che era rimasto un po’ indietro per coprire le spalle agli altri, affrettò allora il passo per raggiungerli di nuovo. «Dimmi…» rispose l’angelo, per poi guardare Castiel con espressione interrogativa. «Clarence.» rispose Castiel alla muta domanda dell’altro.  
«Scordatelo!» il bambino si voltò con veemenza verso Castiel. «Scordatevi entrambi di impormi quello che devo fare, o come mi devo chiamare!» Un piccolo Dean nella riuscita imitazione di un bullo.  
«Dimmi, Clarence» ripeté gentilmente Gadreel. Ma l’insistenza sul nome mandò il ragazzino su tutte le furie «Senti, Angelo Strano, se c’è uno che non deve chiamarmi Clarence, che non deve chiamarmi in alcun modo, quello sei proprio tu! Angelo Triste, qui, ci teneva a darmi un nick, ma a me non piace». Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, guardava Gadreel dal basso all’alto, e senza lasciarsi intimidire.  
Gadreel inclinò la testa con aria non meno beffarda e cocciuta «Molto bene – rispose asciutto – Io non ti chiamerò. Ma se, come in questo momento, dovessi avvertirti che sento l’orribile puzza dei leviatani… come potrei attirare la tua attenzione? Va bene… “mezzo-angelo”?»  
Era evidentemente una provocazione. E in effetti colpì subito nel segno, poiché Clarence boccheggiò alla ricerca di una risposta abbastanza insolente.  
Castiel, che li precedeva di pochi passi, si voltò all’improvviso, la mano sulla lama. Uno sguardo d’intesa passò tra i due angeli. Castiel protettivo posò una mano sulla spalla di Clarence, ma questi si divincolò, e dalla tasca cavò un corto pugnale dal manico d’osso, coperto di simboli strani.  
I Leviatani, gorghi orrendi di nere gole e denti, furono su di loro prima che i tre potessero concertare la propria difesa. Caduti dal cielo come una nera pioggia immonda, una bionda dagli occhi taglienti, un grosso tizio butterato, e uno piccolo e bruno, gli occhiali dalla montatura leggera. Dean avrebbe detto che sembrava un esattore delle tasse. Almeno finché non aprì la bocca… Il collo si torse in modo impossibile, la creatura sembrava volerli inghiottire con tutta l’aria e la grigia foresta che li circondava. Gli altri lo imitarono, orrendi e deformi «Ma che puzza, ragazzi! – esclamò Clarence – la mamma non vi ha insegnato a lavarvi i denti?» Tre paia di occhi bestiali furono su di lui. Il tizio delle tasse, tornando per un attimo quasi umano, storse la bocca in una specie di sorriso, una smorfia che si allargò in un taglio orrendo, e poi nell’oscura, famelica voragine che i tre ben conoscevano… I tre Leviatani vennero avanti, e ognuno di loro fissava i vacui occhi ferini su Clarence, ignorando gli altri due. «Clarence!» urlò Castiel. Prima che potesse mettersi in mezzo, il mostro era già sul ragazzino, che non intendeva indietreggiare. Fu un attimo, un grido, un fiotto di sangue nero che usciva dal petto dell’orrenda creatura. Gadreel lo aveva colpito. Poi con un colpo netto gli fece saltare la testa. «Ah, che schifo!» sbottò Clarence, lordo da capo a piedi dell’immondo liquido. Poi: «Attento, Gadreel!». La bionda feroce era arrivata alle spalle dell’angelo, si contorse per spiccare un balzo, e i suoi denti affondarono sulla spalla, strappandogli un grido. Ma la risata di lei si strozzò in gola, soffocata da un rigurgito sanguigno. Castiel menò due fendenti, entrambe le mani armate: il grosso leviatano butterato e la bionda caddero ai suoi piedi, decapitati.  
Si guardò intorno per un attimo, le braccia lungo il corpo. Era coperto da capo a piedi di nera sozzura, solo gli occhi brillavano di una purissima luce azzurra. Strinse a sé il bambino, mentre si chinava per soccorrere Gadreel. «Tutto bene, amico?»  
Gadreel annuì.  
Quando Castiel alzò la mano per curarlo, Gadreel protestò, come sempre faceva: «La tua grazia, Castiel…» disse con voce soffocata. «La mia grazia serve a questo. Guarigione.» rispose asciutto Castiel. Gadreel abbassò la voce, Clarence, che si era allontanato, li guardava da lontano, attento e preoccupato: «Ne avrai bisogno. Se vuoi salvare il bambino…» mormorò Gadreel.  
Castiel sorrise. «Sarà il bambino a salvare noi» Una luce bianca attraversò le ferite dell’altro, rendendo la sua carne luminosa e trasparente come vetro.  
Incuriosito dai loro bisbigli, Clarence avanzò a grandi passi baldanzosi. «Allora, Triste e Strano, vogliamo proseguire? Castiel crede di ricordare il passaggio per la terra… anche se ho qualche dubbio» Il sorriso impudente di Clarence era talmente simile a quello di Dean che Castiel dovette distogliere gli occhi. Quando tornò a guardarli, Gadreel lo stava osservando attentamente.  
«Ci sono cose che dovresti dire, quando tornerai sulla terra» disse Gadreel al Serafino. Poi anche lui guardò altrove, imbarazzato dalle sue stesse parole.  
Castiel si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata intensa. Quando Clarence si voltò, il silenzio tra i due era così denso e significativo che il ragazzo sbuffò «Cosa state architettando, voi due?»  
*  
Camminavano già da un po’, quando l’aria immota del Purgatorio fu squarciata da un sibilo e da una specie di gorgoglio. Era lo scroscio crudele di una risata. Zanne bianche balenarono nella fioca luce crepuscolare.  
Le creature, due, erano così simili tra loro da sembrare gemelle. Solo un esame più attento rivelò che si trattava di un uomo e di una donna, entrambi magrissimi e pallidi, i lunghi capelli neri e sporchi. Le iridi scure affondavano in reticoli di venuzze rosse. Dalle bocche spalancate non usciva il fetore immondo proprio dei Leviatani, ma un metallico, rivoltante odore di sangue.  
«Vampiri…» mormorò Castiel. E già la lama argentata sferzava l’aria, mentre le creature, silenziose e oscenamente sorridenti, ruotavano intorno a loro. D’istinto Gadreel fu ancora davanti al bambino. Si ripeteva lo schema del precedente scontro, con Castiel che attaccava e l’altro angelo che copriva loro le spalle. Ma il piccolo, decisamente annoiato da tante premure, pensò bene di uscire dall’ombra dell’alta figura angelica, il tozzo pugnale stretto tra le mani. Con sorpresa entrambi gli angeli ammirarono il balzo, la forza e l’inaspettata ferocia con cui Clarence raggiunse la donna, saltando talmente alto da colpirle il collo e decapitarla con un taglio netto. Entrambi videro, e per un attimo ne furono storditi, un bagliore bianco, che s’irradiava dagli occhi, dalle mani, dal viso, e sulle spalle prendeva la forma di due forti, minuscole ali.  
Poi Clarence scese a terra, si voltò verso di loro con un sorriso trionfante e fin troppo umano.  
Ma fu il sollievo di un attimo. Il vampiro aveva visto cadere la propria compagna, e con il viso ancora più deformato da una muta smorfia d’orrore, allargò la bocca sgangherata ed emise una specie di sibilo. Il cielo sembrò oscurarsi, un cupo fruscio parve emergere dalla terra, e addensarsi sopra e intorno a loro. Una coltre nera s’addensò tra terra e cielo. Ora decine di occhi iniettati di sangue li fissavano, vacui e inorriditi.  
«Di qua!» urlò il ragazzino strattonando l’impermeabile di Castiel. Rifiutando di salire tra le braccia dell’angelo, il ragazzo si voltò per capire se anche Gadreel li stava seguendo, e poi tutti e tre cominciarono a correre, facendo roteare le lame, uccidendo e mutilando nella folle fuga.  
Non fu difficile per tre angeli sfuggire l’attacco di un nido di vampiri, nondimeno erano stremati quando finalmente Clarence indicò una bassa casupola di legno. «Eccola. È una casa senza finestre!» l’espressione sembrava avere un significato speciale per Clarence, ma i due angeli non avevano abbastanza fiato per fare domande. Castiel aprì la porta con una potente spallata.  
L’interno era singolarmente freddo per una casa di legno, e squallido. Un piccolo letto, un tavolo e una sedia facevano pensare che fosse stata abitata.  
Castiel si guardò intorno, mentre Gadreel sprangava la porta. Pareti, pavimento e soffitto erano coperti di simboli magici. Castiel sfiorò con la punta delle dita la sostanza scura con cui i simboli erano tracciati. «Sembra…» «Lo è – rispose Clarence – è sangue» E nessuno aveva voglia di fare altre domande in proposito. Ma Castiel chiese: «È per questo che le chiamano case senza finestre, perché nessuna creatura malvagia può entrare?» Il piccolo annuì. Gadreel, in piedi accanto alla porta, sembrava eccezionalmente turbato. «Tu… - cominciò con fatica – ti rifugiavi qui… con lei…» Clarence, che gli dava le spalle, si voltò all’improvviso. «E tu che ne sai?» «Sono stato braccato anch’io. Riconosco… l’angoscia» “Ne sento l’odore” avrebbe voluto dire. Il sapore del sangue, il proprio. Le risate dei carnefici appena fuori la porta.  
I due si fissarono a lungo, poi Clarence distolse lo sguardo.  
Castiel, avanzando silenzioso alle spalle del ragazzo, disse piano: «Vuoi dormire?» «Io… - rispose Clarence un po’ smarrito – non dormo mai. O quasi… Quando c’era la mamma, qualche volta » «Puoi dormire, ora – Castiel gli sorrise – ci siamo noi»  
«Non ne ho bisogno!» Clarence fece una smorfia, poi con aria indifferente si avvicinò al lettino. Voltò loro le spalle, si strinse nel proprio giubbino logoro, e in un attimo il suo respiro divenne quello profondo e regolare del sonno.  
«È in parte umano – Castiel rispose allo sguardo interrogativo di Gadreel – Ha bisogno di dormire. Può scegliere di non farlo… Ma ne ha bisogno» I sui occhi azzurri s’accesero di una tenerezza quasi insostenibile, mentre si posavano sulle piccole spalle che si sollevavano ritmicamente.  
Castiel si sedette in fondo al letto, lo ammirò per qualche lungo istante. Poi sollevandosi avvolse il bambino nella coperta. Clarence mormorò una protesta, ma la fronte era distesa, e fresca, quando Castiel la sfiorò. Sfinito il serafino si sedette sul pavimento, accanto al letto. La mano, poggiata sulle coperte, avvertiva il ritmo vitale della piccola creatura. Con la testa un po’ riversa all’indietro, Castiel spiava le reazioni di Gadreel, che sedeva sull’unica sedia. Un sorriso malinconico aleggiava sulle labbra sottili dell’angelo reietto, nei suoi remoti occhi grigi brillava lucido uno sguardo che sembrava di rimpianto. Di nostalgia.  
Dopo qualche istante, quello sguardo lontano s’accese di un’intenzione più concreta e attuale. Gadreel fissò Castiel, che abbassò le palpebre. I due cominciarono un discorso che Clarence non avrebbe potuto udire, neanche da sveglio. Poiché erano le loro menti a comunicare.  
“Glielo dirai?” chiese Gadreel col pensiero.  
“Che cosa?” rispose Castiel. Gli occhi blu saettarono di lato.  
“Lo sai” rispose Gadreel senza smettere di fissarlo.  
“Non è quello che lui vuole… Non è… Lui non prova le stesse cose” Castiel sbottonò il collo della camicia, allentando un po’ il nodo della cravatta.  
“Tu credi?” chiese ancora Gadreel.  
Castiel rispose al suo sguardo implacabile, fissandolo con una certa durezza. “E tu? – le sue labbra piene assunsero un’espressione insolente – Glielo hai mai detto? L’hai mai detto… a Sam?”  
Il sorriso di Gadreel si fece più vago e tenero, mentre anche i suoi occhi sfuggivano l’esame, e un’ombra di rossore imporporava le guance ruvide di barba. “No – scosse la testa, l’emozione ancora più evidente nel successivo, improvviso pallore – Ma lui lo sa. Sam lo sa.” Lo sguardo dell’angelo caduto era quasi di sfida.  
La morbida risata di Castiel ruppe il silenzio «È la missione più difficile della mia vita, non è così?» chiese sottovoce.  
«Puoi dirlo forte, fratello» mormorò Gadreel.  
In quel momento il bambino si svegliò. Aveva una luce così felice e serena nello sguardo verde, che Castiel fece quasi per abbracciarlo, ma poi si fermò, con la prudenza che avrebbe riservato ad un cucciolo di tigre. «Dormito bene, Clarence?» Seduto sul letto il bimbo gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita. «Sì, grazie Castiel» Poi si voltò verso Gadreel «Dovresti uscire per vedere se sono andati via» disse con una certa freddezza. Lo sguardo grigio lampeggiò, ma Gadreel annuì.  
«No, Gadreel! Vado io! Forse… forse Clarence vuole sapere le ultime novità su Dean, e cosa ti ha detto quando ti ha chiesto di venirci a cercare» Castiel, un po’ turbato dall’atteggiamento del ragazzo, voleva alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
«Le novità su mio padre potrai dirmele tu. – rispose il ragazzo – Se non sbaglio siete piuttosto… intimi» Castiel mandò indietro la testa, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo. Gadreel, ostentando calma, si chinò per parlare dritto in faccia al ragazzo «Forse potrei raccontarti, mezzo- angelo, ciò che Dean ha scoperto da poco…» Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio. «E cioè – continuò Gadreel – che hai una cugina, di nome Amanda. La figlia di Sam.»  
Castiel dovette sedersi. «Quanto sono mancato?» boccheggiò. Gadreel sorrise. «Sam l’ha saputo tre mesi fa… Forse, se uno di voi si fosse degnato di rispondere alle telefonate…»  
«Avrei voluto – Castiel arrossì – ma Dean…»  
«Lo so – rispose Gadreel – Fedele a Dean. Sempre.» Ma non c’era ironia nelle sue parole.  
Castiel lo guardava muovendo le labbra senza parlare. «Lei è… la creatura più bella e più pura sulla faccia della terra» disse Gadreel.  
Gli occhi di Castiel erano pieni di lacrime. «Sono così felice per lui… Per voi…» aggiunse con un certo imbarazzo.  
Clarence, che era rimasto in silenzio, gli occhi enormi per lo stupore, a fatica si riprese. «Sembra che in famiglia abbiano un debole per gli angeli» bofonchiò con noncuranza.  
Questa volta entrambi gli angeli lo ignorarono. «Ma come…» mormorò Castiel guardando fisso Gadreel. «È la figlia di Sarah Blake… la madre… è morta» rispose Gadreel in un soffio.  
Castiel socchiuse gli occhi. «Crowley.» annuì tristemente.  
Clarence era impallidito. «Vado io a vedere fuori» disse in fretta. Castiel lo bloccò. «Tu non ti muovi – sibilò. Poi, rivolto a Gadreel – Anche Anna è… partita… Lui… - aggiunse indicando l’alto – l’ha perdonata, e voluta con sé in Paradiso»  
«Bell’affare! – sbottò Clarence mentre si divincolava dalla stretta dell’angelo – Sembra che voi tutti sappiate cos’è meglio per noi… E intanto ci lasciate soli…» Il dolore in quelle parole era tale che Gadreel allungò la mano sui suoi capelli, ma Clarence si ritrasse come un animale ferito.  
Mentre Castiel si avvicinava a lui, scuotendo la testa, una voce da fuori li fece sobbalzare. Una voce ben nota all’angelo, profonda, carezzevole, seducente, che vibrò nel grigio deserto esterno. «Castiel? Castiel?? Non vieni a salutare un vecchio amico?» C’era nel suono musicale di quelle parole, che s’insinuavano tra le vecchie assi di legno, un che di morbido e insieme di minaccioso, come il vago, ipnotico ondeggiare di un serpente a sonagli.  
«Balthazar! – esclamò Castiel – Anche lui… è un incubo…»  
«Chi è?» chiese Gadreel con voce soffocata, la mano sul coltello.  
«Un vecchio amico… O almeno così credevo…» Castiel li guardò con occhi allarmati. «Restate qui» sussurrò mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
«Vengo con te» disse Gadreel con decisione.  
«Tu resti con Clarence, è chiaro?» sbottò Castiel, nervoso. «So io come prenderlo» aggiunse poi con maggior gentilezza.  
Gadreel annuì. Clarence, afferrato il pugnale, si avvicinò alla porta. «Una parola, Castiel, e correremo da te... Io lo conosco… quello è… è»  
«Lo so, Clarence, lo so» Castiel sorrise. «Vado da lui. Restate qui, e state pronti per intervenire»  
Un’occhiata alle spalle del piccolo, e con lo sguardo disse a Gadreel ben altro. Che la loro priorità era proteggere Clarence. Che l’unica cosa importante era la sicurezza del bambino.  
Gadreel fece sì col capo.  
Quado Castiel di scatto aprì la porta, Clarence e Gadreel fecero appena in tempo ad intravedere un’alta figura, i riccioli biondi, il sorriso insidioso.  
Poi con forza Castiel li chiuse dentro di nuovo.  
*  
«Senti, Strano… Se Castiel non dà notizie noi usciamo e facciamo fuori il traditore…» Dopo dieci minuti da quando Castiel aveva lasciato la stanza, Clarence brandiva di nuovo il pugnale.  
«Non è in pericolo… Non ancora – Gadreel aveva l’orecchio appoggiato alla porta, ma ciò che sentiva era ben al di là dell’udito – Noi… seguiremo i suoi ordini»  
«Ordini? – sbottò il ragazzo – Ancora? Per quanto tempo ti nasconderai dietro gli ordini? Solo… solo per giustificare il fatto che sei un vigliacco…»  
Gadreel si voltò, il suo sguardo era terribile, gli occhi due lame gelate. Afferrando Clarence per le spalle, lo portò all’altezza del proprio viso, mentre quello scalciava e si divincolava. «Stammi bene a sentire… mezzo angelo – la sua voce tremava per l’emozione. – Io sono qui per Sam. Perché sei suo nipote. E … rischierò la vita per te, darò la vita per te … fino al momento in cui saremo davanti al passaggio… Allora, e soltanto allora, ti lascerò andare…»  
«Davanti al passaggio?» chiese Clarence stupito.  
«Davanti al passaggio. – confermò Gadreel con uno sguardo indecifrabile – Sai come fare, giusto? Castiel conosce la formula. Ti unirai al suo sangue… E mi lascerai qui. Sono stato chiaro? Lui non deve saperne nulla»  
Clarence annuì, e Gadreel lo fece scendere.  
Un lieve battito alla porta interruppe la loro conversazione. «C’è qualcuno in casa?» chiese una voce irridente. Gadreel strinse il coltello fino a farsi male. Castiel gli avrebbe detto di resistere all’interno, di proteggere Clarence. Ma in realtà l’obbedienza non era la virtù preferita dell’angelo.  
«Castiel!» urlò spalancando la porta. Sullo sfondo grigio l’angelo con l’impermeabile giaceva in una pozza di sangue, a pochi metri dalla loro porta. Con una manata Gadreel mandò indietro Clarence, e la sua lama affondò nel ventre di Balthazar. L’angelo allargò la bocca in una smorfia a metà tra una risata e un grido «Qui nessuno muore, non lo sai, oscuro tirapiedi di Castiel?»  
«Gadreel.» rispose l’altro con orgoglio. Gli occhi acquosi di Balthazar si allargarono per lo stupore e la paura «Gadreel – gorgogliò con la bocca piena di sangue – Colui che ha fatto entrare Lucifero…» «Proprio quello» sussurrò l’altro soave, la lama che affondava nelle viscere. «Tu saresti…» cominciò Clarence scrutando con un certo interesse l’angelo caduto, le mani sui fianchi.  
Era il diversivo di cui Balthazar aveva bisogno. Afferrando la mano con cui Gadreel teneva la lama, con forza disperata lo staccò da sé, prendendolo alla sprovvista. In un attimo fu davanti a Clarence «Non temere, piccolino, non ti farò troppo male… Mi servi – sibilò Balthazar – questo reietto non è l’unico che vuole scappare da qui… Ma tu sei l’unico… sei umano… o quasi…» La grande mano di Balthazar scese per un violento schiaffo intimidatorio, ma prima che il ragazzo rispondesse con il pugnale, Gadreel era di nuovo di fronte a lui. E poi fu un attimo, la lama di Balthazar nello stomaco di Gadreel, e poi la sua bocca di nuovo spalancata, mentre Castiel alle sue spalle gli affondava il pugnale nella schiena. «Il mio vecchio amico Castiel…» rise Balthazar mentre vomitava sangue.  
«Non sono tuo amico» rispose freddo Castiel.  
«Oh, certo… Te la fai con i reietti, ora, Castiel? Con i traditori? » «C’è un solo traditore qui dentro, Balthazar» Castiel sussurrò al suo orecchio, mentre l’altro si piegava sulle ginocchia.  
«Andiamo, Castiel… Puoi rimproverarmi per aver cercato la salvezza? Non è quello che facciamo tutti? Non è quello che tutti cerchiamo… una seconda occasione?» Con disprezzo Castiel sfilò la lama, lasciandolo a terra.  
«Fratello…» sospirò Balthazar. «Ho un solo fratello, in questa stanza – disse Castiel mentre poggiava la mano sulla ferita di Gadreel – è… un gran testardo, e si fida sempre delle persone sbagliate… Ha anche una preoccupante vocazione al martirio… Ma di lui mi posso fidare…» Gadreel sorrise debolmente, disteso sul pavimento, mentre un senso di calore si diffondeva nelle sue membra. Confortante, e salvifico. Consolante, quasi quanto la parola “fratello”.  
*  
«Ma insomma… mi lasciate qui?» Una debole protesta si alzò dal fagotto informe sul lettuccio.  
«Perché non lo uccidi?» Gli occhi di Clarence avevano la sfumatura gelida del cacciatore.  
«Perché non può morire» Castiel guardò altrove. Gadreel, che stava aprendo la porta, non disse nulla, ma le sue spalle ebbero un piccolo sussulto. «E tu, Angelo Strano? Non credi che questo bastardo dovrebbe essere morto?». Gadreel non si voltò, ma spalancò la porticina. Freddo e grigio invasero la già squallida stanza. «Hai pena per lui? Senti che ti… assomiglia? Anche lui un traditore?» Gadreel si voltò di scatto, ma Castiel fu rapido a mettersi tra loro. «È un bambino.» sentenziò preoccupato, puntando i suoi occhi su Gadreel. L’ombra di un sorriso ironico sfiorò le labbra dure dell’angelo più alto. «Certo.» si limitò a rispondere. E con una gelida occhiata a Clarence lasciò la casa, uscendo nell’aria incolore di un’ora livida, che non era mattino né crepuscolo, ma solo un ignoto tempo sospeso.  
«Clarence…» cominciò Castiel con un sospiro. Il ragazzino lo guardò, sfrontato, alzò le spalle e con una camminata decisa lasciò a sua volta la stanza.  
Dal fagotto informe baluginarono gli occhi chiari e liquidi di Balthazar. «Ti ringrazio per avermi… parzialmente… guarito… Ma che ne diresti di completare l’opera, amico? È troppo pericoloso, per me…». Lo sguardo di Castiel lampeggiò con durezza. «E permetterti di seguirci? Mi dispiace, Balthazar – abbassò gli occhi – Mi dispiace davvero, in effetti…» «Ipocrita… - sibilò Balthazar – verranno qui, sarò torturato e…» Castiel scosse la testa «Te la caverai… amico» e senza più voltarsi lasciò la casa, chiudendo accuratamente la porta dietro di sé. Pochi metri furono sufficienti a dissolvere le querule proteste di Balthazar.  
«Clarence?» si sorprese nel vedere che il ragazzo si consultava con Gadreel. «Gadreel?» domandò ancora. «Mi assicuravo… che avesse compreso il rituale» L’angelo caduto sfuggì lo sguardo del serafino, apparentemente per scrutare il monotono orizzonte. Clarence, con gli occhi bassi sul foglietto che Castiel aveva preparato per lui, sembrava molto occupato.  
Il Serafino aveva trovato una variante del rituale, una che permettesse di usare il sangue degli angeli come la prima volta Dean aveva fatto con il sangue di Benny. Sarebbe stato più facile, per il bambino, trascinarli attraverso il portale. Avrebbe avuto la loro forza, la somma della loro grazia.  
Camminarono silenziosamente per più di un’ora, in direzione di una montagna che incombeva scura all’orizzonte. Silenziosi: il bambino sembrava preoccupato solo del suo biglietto e delle formule che conteneva, Castiel scrutava gli angoli più bui della misteriosa foresta, con i suoi occhi febbrili. Gadreel li precedeva, con la lama a volte ispezionava cespugli, sfiorava alberi. Distratto, cupo.  
Finalmente qualche cosa cambiò nella qualità dell’aria. Un movimento, una leggerezza aurorale si manifestarono prima in una lieve brezza, poi in un vortice iridescente, che trascinava con sé foglie morte e neri rami strappati, ascendendo nella direzione di quella che sembrava una caverna aperta sul fianco della montagna. “Il Passaggio”. Castiel lo ricordava bene.  
A quel punto del cammino lui e Dean si erano separati, per molto tempo. Castiel aveva ritenuto più giusto espiare i propri peccati in Purgatorio. Una fitta d’angoscia, come un vuoto che si apriva tra le costole, squarciò Castiel in pieno petto. Per quanto tempo ancora lui e Dean si sarebbero separati?  
Il ragazzino alzò gli occhi dal foglio. «Allora? È questo?»  
Castiel annuì. «Gadreel.» chiamò piano. L’altro angelo si voltò, senza cercare il suo sguardo. «Cominciamo. » disse Castiel rivolto a Clarence.  
Il ragazzo si alzò la manica, incise la carne senza chiudere gli occhi, stringendo appena le labbra. Fu Castiel a socchiudere i propri, facendosi carico del suo dolore. Gadreel guardava altrove.  
«Conjuncti sumus…» la voce squillante di Clarence accompagnò la seconda parte del rituale, quella in cui Castiel univa il proprio sangue a quello del ragazzo. E fu allora, mentre sentiva il proprio essere consumarsi e disperdersi nell’aria malata del Purgatorio, che Castiel intuì le intenzioni dell’altro angelo. Espiare, come aveva fatto lui. Restare in Purgatorio. «Gadreel! » chiamò disperatamente. Ma l’angelo non si voltò.  
Clarence rimase per un attimo ad osservare la ferita che si rimarginava. Non era dunque necessaria la benda che trasse dalla tasca. Tanto più che quella benda pareva già lorda di sangue. Il sangue nero e purissimo di un Angelo.  
Gadreel, che si era allontanato di parecchi metri, si voltò solo per assicurarsi che Clarence completasse il rituale. Si aspettava di scorgerlo, rapido e sicuro come un capriolo, mentre ascendeva la montagna. Ma lo vide ancora lì, la benda in mano. Clarence a sua volta lo guardò, poi sventolò il pezzo di stoffa con un sorrisetto beffardo, visibile anche alla distanza. «Cosa credi di fare, Gadreel?» la sua voce limpida attraversò l’aria grigia e ferma. E Gadreel si sentì svuotare, eviscerare e poi consumare, come se una forza ignota traesse da lui il sangue. Allora capì. La benda che il ragazzo sventolava era quella che avevano applicato alle sue ferite, prima che Castiel lo guarisse. Il ragazzo lo stava attirando a sé, usando il suo stesso sangue. Suo malgrado Gadreel si sentì trascinare al suo cospetto, un passo dietro l’altro, i piedi che procedevano storti, impuntandosi sul terreno. Ma Gadreel andava avanti, pur riluttante. Finché non fu di fronte a Clarence. «Lasciami andare» sibilò minaccioso l’angelo. Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «Sei un vigliacco, Gadreel» Gli occhi dell’angelo lampeggiarono. «Tu non capisci…»  
«Capisco fin troppo… Ma Sam ha bisogno di te. Amanda… ha bisogno di te… E tu cosa intendi fare? Scappare?» «Io… - Gadreel sembrava confuso – è la cosa giusta da fare…»  
«Questa cosa riporterà in vita quelli che hai ucciso? Rispondi! Lo farà?» in quel momento Clarence sembrava davvero un adulto. Sembrava Dean.  
Gadreel, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, scuoteva il capo guardandosi le mani «Io devo pagare… Non è il Purgatorio, capisci? Ma stare lontano da loro… Quella è la vera punizione… E non è giusto… »  
«La vita è ingiusta, amico. Fidati, io lo so bene…» facendo la voce un po’ più grossa Clarence continuò nella sua involontaria imitazione del padre. A Gadreel scappò un sorriso.  
«Che hai da ridere?» sbottò Clarence risentito.  
«Sembri lui»  
«E cosa ti direbbe… lui?»  
Gadreel trovò finalmente il coraggio di guardare il bambino «Direbbe che me lo merito… - poi, sotto lo sguardo implacabile di Clarence – Direbbe… Muovi il culo, e torna da mio fratello… Proteggi mia nipote…» Mentre le lacrime scendevano ormai senza ritegno, inondando le sue guance non rasate, Gadreel si scoprì il braccio. Dallo squarcio uscì il sangue nero e purissimo di un angelo. «Conjuncti sumus…» sentenziò Clarence. Gadreel sentì il suo sangue, la sua coscienza, la sua esistenza intera che in un movimento circolare scendevano nel gorgo formato dal sangue del ragazzo.  
Clarence sospirò.  
Poi, rapido come un capriolo, salì il fianco della montagna.  
Un rotondo portale iridescente si aprì nell’aria.  
E Clarence, per la prima volta, vide davvero i colori.  
*  
Si aspettava qualche cosa di diverso. Brillanti fuochi d’artificio, e una luna rotonda e gialla da cartolina.  
Poiché il piccolo Clarence aveva passato l’intera vita in Purgatorio, ma conosceva i racconti della Terra. Nelle sere-non sere di quel luogo sospeso, aveva ascoltato le storie di angeli e vampiri, quando persino quei mostri erano stanchi di cacciare. E, presi anch’essi dalla nostalgia, attendevano un po’ di tempo prima di ucciderlo. Tempo che poi si sarebbe rivelato fatale. Ma prima essi volevano parlare, condividere i racconti di notti profumate, glicini in fiore e lune d’argento… Incredibile, pensò Clarence, come il romanticismo renda stupidi gli uomini. O coloro che sono stati tali.  
Sotto una pallida luna offuscata, che non aveva abbastanza luce nemmeno per far brillare la sua lama, Clarence si scoprì il braccio.  
«Conjuncti sumus» Il rituale non diceva come gli Angeli sarebbero tornati. Non c’erano ossa da innervare e riempire di carne. Come si fa ad incarnare un Angelo?  
Ma i suoi dubbi non durarono a lungo. «Oh, sì – disse Clarence scrollando le spalle – la luce…» Sotto i suoi occhi un vapore bianco, prima solo qualche ricciolo di fumo, evanescente, poi della consistenza soffice delle piume, quelle che Clarence aveva visto una volta dentro il suo vecchio cuscino. Quindi un addensarsi azzurro e intenso. A bocca aperta Clarence vide aggrumarsi nell’aria le ali nere di Castiel. Poi in quella luce apparve proprio lui, i suoi occhi blu, l’aria arruffata. Clarence sorrise «Ciao, Castiel». Lo sguardo dell’angelo era smarrito. «Gadreel…» mormorò. «Sta arrivando» disse Clarence con un sorrisetto, mentre incideva anche l’altro braccio.  
Con sguardo stupito entrambi seguirono le nuove evoluzioni del fumo, che, inizialmente nero, poi si schiarì, per diventare di un bianco così abbagliante che faceva male agli occhi. Poi quel fulgore si tinse di viola, come un cielo al crepuscolo. In quel viola si addensarono due enormi ali, grandi quanto quelle di Castiel, ma in certi punti interrotte da squarci.  
Ali ferite, ma più integre di quanto Castiel le ricordasse.  
Castiel sorrise, sollevato. «Come hai fatto?» chiese. «Sono un Winchester.» rispose Clarence con noncuranza.  
Gadreel si ritrovò a terra, piegato come un corridore ai blocchi di partenza. Alzò lo sguardo su Clarence, poi scosse la testa. «Winchester … - mormorò – Non si arrendono mai»  
Castiel gli posò una mano sulla spalla, poi lo aiutò a rialzarsi, attirandolo a sé per un abbraccio. «Bentornato, fratello» disse. La coltre nuvolosa si dissolse, e Clarence pensò che quella luna argentata e pura era davvero quella di cui parlavano angeli e vampiri.  
Poi sbuffò.  
I due angeli avevano evidentemente qualche cosa da dirsi, con le teste vicine parlavano di sfide e di difficili missioni ancora da compiere, lasciandolo in disparte.  
Ma a lui non interessava.  
Questa dunque era la terra, questo amalgama crepitante e asimmetrico, questo caos di colori, suoni, emozioni. Così calda e viva, così imprevedibile.  
Poteva capire la sua mamma, e il suo desiderio di raggiungere l’umanità.  
Anzi, in questo momento si sentiva più che mai simile a lei. Un angelo che forse aveva perso la ali, ma non la propria grazia.  
Tutto era così… nuovo.  
«Clarence?» lo chiamò Castiel «Sto telefonando a tuo padre»  
«Rischi di svegliarlo! È tardi» la calma, ostentata insolenza del ragazzo non bastava a nascondere il tremito nella sua voce.  
«La segreteria – disse Castiel fissando Gadreel – Ho provato entrambi i cellulari»  
«Chiama Sam» propose l’altro. Ma Castiel stava già facendo il numero. «Sam? Sì… Siamo qui» Gadreel, seppure a distanza, colse la voce del proprio amante. Sorrise, poi socchiuse gli occhi. Davvero aveva rischiato di perderlo per sempre?  
Clarence girava intorno a loro, ma evitava i loro sguardi. Ogni tanto prendeva a calci qualcosa, un ramo, una lattina. Le mani erano nascoste, strette a pugno dentro le ampie tasche.  
«Stanno arrivando» disse Castiel molto emozionato, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo.  
«Tu hai una macchina, Castiel?» chiese il bambino all’improvviso. «Cosa?» «Hai un auto?» ripeté il ragazzo spazientito. «Sì, bè… è una Pimp… Una Lincoln Continental del 78…» Il ragazzo fece una smorfia eloquente. Castiel sorrise con quel ghigno ironico e seducente che mostrava di rado «E tu che ne sai di auto, mezzo-angelo?» «Praticamente ci sono nato!» l’aria beffarda del ragazzo fece arrossire Castiel. «I vampiri son gran chiacchieroni, lo sapevi? – aggiunse Clarence – e anche gli angeli non scherzano… Mi piacciono le auto» disse convinto. «E tu, angelo Strano?»  
Gadreel, che era immerso nei propri pensieri, si riscosse. «Io? Ho una moto… Usata… Una Moto Guzzi Eldorado del 73» «Che figata! – si lasciò sfuggire Clarence – di che colore?» «Viola.» rispose Gadreel con un certo imbarazzo. «Viola?» si scandalizzò Clarence.  
«Ad Amanda piace molto» Gadreel sorrise, pensieroso. Poi tornò a guardare il ragazzino, che lo stava fissando. «Dovresti sentirla, la mia moto… Quando parte fa come un crepitio, come quando scoppia un temporale…Domani, se vuoi, ci facciamo un giro. Dopo una bella dormita, s’intende»  
Rapidamente Clarence volse lo sguardo altrove, e senza declinare l’invito rispose solo «Non ho sonno»  
«Eccoli» la voce forzatamente calma di Castiel tradiva comunque l’emozione. Erano davvero lì. Sam, che correva verso di loro. Dean e Amanda, un po’ dietro.  
Clarence guardò il giovanotto alto e dinoccolato, che senza rumore calpestava l’erba, divorando con la sua corsa la poca distanza che li separava.  
*  
Gadreel stupito si guardò intorno. Erano poco distanti dalla casa in cui abitava con Sam e Amanda, e non se ne era neppure accorto. Sam era scalzo, anche questa volta *  
Ed era raggiante, quando finalmente li raggiunse. «Hey…» disse semplicemente, fissando il proprio compagno. I suoi occhi erano lucidi. «Hey.» rispose Gadreel. Con due dita gli sfiorò l’angolo della mandibola, rabbrividendo al contatto. Sam. Il suo Sam.  
*  
Poco distante , il bambino li fissava. Aveva fatto un grande sforzo per non correre loro incontro, e con le braccia strette sul petto aspettava una reazione di quello strano giovane. Un incredibile sequenza di emozioni passò sul volto pallido di Sam. Gioia, sollievo, tenerezza. «Hey, tu… Piccolo angelo… Cielo, sei identico a tuo padre» Clarence voleva rispondere con qualche cosa di intelligente e di cazzuto, ma le braccia aperte di Sam bloccarono ogni sua velleità. «Zio Sam!» sbottò. E le mani che lo portarono in alto erano casa, erano rifugio, erano tutto ciò che gli era sempre mancato. «Zio Sam… - ripeté – non abiterai mica in quella casetta col giardino!» «Proprio quella, sì» disse Sam stringendolo ancora più forte. «Non c’è il garage, zio Sam…» «Noi non usiamo molto… - Sam scosse la testa – Dio, sei proprio uguale a lui… Come stai?» «Bene! – rispose il piccolo nephilim con gli occhi che ridevano – Ho solo… tanto sonno» Dalle braccia di Sam Clarence si voltò a guardare Gadreel, come a confermare che quella della moto era una promessa. Gadreel annuì.  
Castiel, che aveva assistito al loro incontro con una certa emozione, si chiedeva dove fosse Dean.  
Forse il suo migliore amico non aveva il coraggio di affrontare la propria paternità? Guardandolo da dietro la testa del bambino che portava in braccio, Sam mormorò solo «È bellissimo»  
Ma forse Dean… Il fatto che Clarence fosse un nephilim poteva averlo turbato al punto… Non il suo aspetto, ovviamente, ma la sua natura, potevano aver spaventato un uomo che cacciava “mostri”.  
E poi lo vide. Dean si avvicinava camminando lentamente. Amanda lo teneva per mano.  
«Arrivano» mormorò Castiel con sollievo. «C’è anche la bambina» aggiunse, illuminandosi in volto.  
Clarence prese a divincolarsi. Ridendo Sam lo lasciò scendere.

Le due figure, l’uomo e la bambina, avanzavano piano. Troppo piano.  
Quando Amanda vide il bambino biondo che correva loro incontro, alzò lo sguardo verso Dean, che era più pallido che mai. «Posso, zio Dean?» «Vai» rispose lui in un soffio.  
I due ragazzini si ritrovarono allora l’uno di fronte all’altra, ansimanti e con gli occhi lucidi. «Sono Amanda – disse lei con un po’ di affanno –e tu sei…» «Mi chiamano Clarence » rispose lui un po’ imbarazzato. Amanda rise. «Benvenuto, Clarence!» e lo strinse a sé con forza.  
Con pudore il ragazzo ricambiò l’abbraccio. «Ciao» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, mentre pensava che quella doveva essere la creatura più bella e perfetta della Terra. Forse dell’Universo.  
*  
Dean si era fermato a poca distanza.  
Li fissava, impietrito.  
Percorrere quei pochi metri era stata una tortura. Le gambe, pesanti come piombo, si rifiutavano di servire allo scopo. Dean sentiva una specie di gelo che scendeva dai polmoni, al cuore, alle ginocchia, che ora avevano cominciato a tremare. Suo figlio. Quello era suo figlio.  
Con un bacio sulla guancia del cugino, Amanda si sciolse graziosamente dall’abbraccio, e con altrettanto garbo fece un passo indietro, per lasciarli incontrare.  
Ora padre e figlio erano di fronte, un piccolo Dean luminoso e insolente, un Dean maturo, e terribilmente stropicciato. Anche lui, come il figlio, non dormiva da tempo immemorabile. Anche lui, come il piccolo angelo, aveva esaurito le parole. «Pa?» disse Clarence con voce strozzata. «Tu…» mormorò il cacciatore. «Mi chiamano Clarence» Inaspettatamente Dean rise. Poi scosse la testa «Castiel… - con lo sguardo scrutò lontano, dove Castiel, Gadreel e Sam li stavano aspettando. Castiel fece un breve, timido segno con la mano – Tu ti chiamerai… John… Clarence… Winchester» Lo sguardo del bambino si illuminò, ma egli cercò di restare impassibile. «Non male» rispose. «Non male? – sbottò Dean – è … perfetto. Tu… sei perfetto» Piegò le ginocchia per mettere il viso all’altezza del figlio «Tu sei… la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata. E ne ho avute, anche se apparentemente non si direbbe… La mia famiglia, per cominciare…» aggiunse con convinzione, e lo strinse così forte da impedirgli di parlare, la testa nascosta tra le piccole spalle. John Clarence sentiva di dover aggiungere qualcosa, a sua volta. Avrebbe voluto dirgli: no, non sono perfetto. Sono un mezzo angelo, e ho paura. Ma le lacrime di Dean erano bollenti, e quell’uomo grande e grosso non aveva il ritegno di nasconderle. Le sue spalle sussultavano, mentre si stringeva al piccolo come se fosse la sua unica salvezza. E John non ebbe il coraggio di aggiungere nulla, se non un deciso «Non ti preoccupare, papà. Sono qui. Ci sono io»  
Sam, che si era avvicinato lentamente, posò una mano sulla spalla di Dean, e l’altra tra i corti capelli di John Clarence. «Cenate con noi? Abbiamo una camera degli ospiti, e un lettino in più nella stanza di Amanda»  
«No, non importa… - rispose Dean con pudore - Stiamo qui vicino… Stiamo qui vicino. » – ripetè guardando il figlio. Ma si vedeva che l’offerta lo tentava. Rialzandosi con John Clarence orgogliosamente tra le braccia, Dean guardò Amanda. «Sì, zio Dean. Restate qui. Non sopporto di vedervi andare via…» Gli occhi chiari di Dean si illuminarono. «Va bene, tesoro. Ma niente cena vegana, per favore. Johnny merita un primo pasto da Winchester!» disse tornando a guardare il figlio.  
Anche Sam rise. Poi, voltandosi appena, notò che Castiel si avvicinava. Camminava con passo deciso, con una specie di solennità. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Andiamo a preparare la cena » disse in fretta, allungando le braccia per aiutare il nipote a scendere. Johnny e Amanda si sorrisero, lei lo prese per mano.  
Sam guardò Dean, annuì, poi si allontanò.  
Dean rimase solo, un po’ smarrito, in attesa di incontrare Castiel.  
E all’improvviso Castiel si fermò, a pochi passi da lui.  
*  
Lo fissava senza parlare. Strizzando gli occhi per mettere a fuoco l’uomo che aveva di fronte, inclinò la testa, e prese la decisione più coraggiosa della sua lunga e avventurosa vita. Si avvicinò intrepido, trasse un profondo sospiro, e con le dita afferrò la nuca del suo migliore amico. Senza lasciargli il tempo di esclamare “wow” o “buddy”, incollò le labbra alle sue. Trattenendo il fiato, nei primi istanti, e infine sospirando di sollievo. Poiché, come a lungo aveva immaginato, quella bocca mirabilmente disegnata si adattava perfettamente alla sua, e Dean aveva un profumo fresco come di dopobarba, ma più buono, burro di arachidi e gelatina d’uva, e dopo un attimo in cui anche lui aveva smesso di respirare, aveva accolto il suo assalto con un mugolio soddisfatto. Un verso basso, molto più languido e deliziato di quelli che faceva nel gustare un hamburger da campioni, un lungo lamento viscerale e denso anch’esso di sollievo. Dean si era arreso al suo bacio, come se non aspettasse altro, dopo una lunga vita di schifo, sofferenze e delusioni. Si era arreso con il gemito trionfante di chi infine riceve la giusta ricompensa, ed è troppo stanco e confuso per ringraziare, ma pure si gode ogni istante.  
Poiché però si trattava di Dean, uno nato per lottare, dopo un primo momento di smarrimento le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi ripresero vigore, e al gesto gentile, seppur fermo, di Castiel, rispose con una presa vigorosa e possessiva ai fianchi, mentre la sua lingua, in un movimento prima elusivo e poi prepotente, riguadagnava la supremazia.  
Le voci intorno a loro arrivavano attutite, rimbalzando in un’aria di ovatta: “Papà? Posso fare un giro sulla moto di Gadreel? Dai, solo un giretto!” “Johnny, prima devi mangiare qualcosa!” “Macrobiotico? Passo, zio Sammy” “Papà? Johnny allora dorme da noi?” “Sì, Amanda” “Possiamo restare tutti da voi… Che ne dici, eh, zio Sam?” “Mi farebbe felice. Ci manca un letto, ma io posso prendere il sacco a pelo” “Posso prenderlo io” “O magari io e te ci stringiamo nel mio letto, Gadreel…” “Che strazio, adesso cominciano pure questi… “ “Devi raccontarmi tutto, Johnny” “Puoi contarci, Amanda”  
*  
La signora Raven li avevi visti da lontano. Sam e Gadreel e la loro bellissima bambina. L’altro doveva essere il fratello di Sam, Dean. E c’era un altro ancora, certo un loro strano amico. I Winchester avevano tanti strani amici. Strani, ma non sgradevoli… E poi… Poi le due teglie di lasagne quasi le erano cadute sul prato. Poiché, non c’era dubbio, quelli erano due uomini che si baciavano. Ma non erano Sam e Gadreel, almeno per ora. Erano gli altri due… E… «Buonasera, signora Raven!» Sam le sorrideva, radioso.  
«Buonasera! Io… vi ho portato le lasagne.. E … ma che bel bambino!» «È il figlio di Dean» «Oh… è bellissimo… Ma com’è magro! Sono entrambi troppo magri! Ecco qua, ho portato le lasagne… Ci sono anche quelle vegetariane, signor Gadreel!» L’angelo ringraziò con un cenno del capo.  
«Cena con noi, signora Raven?» chiese Sam.  
«Niente mi farebbe più felice» rispose lei, uno sguardo timido agli altri due uomini che, incuranti di tutto, ancora non interrompevano il bacio.

FINE

 

* Dal mio racconto precedente, Meta Heaven


End file.
